<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strolling through Gridania by TaoshayAmaDarav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307570">Strolling through Gridania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoshayAmaDarav/pseuds/TaoshayAmaDarav'>TaoshayAmaDarav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eargasm, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Teasing, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoshayAmaDarav/pseuds/TaoshayAmaDarav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lost Ciri in Gridania, he finds her surrounded by children. It casts his mind into the future, one where the possibilities seem more within reach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strolling through Gridania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>G’raha had lost Ciri somewhere in Gridania. He had turned away for one moment and she had disappeared. He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he muttered about bunnies and shiny objects. He retraced their steps, not finding her anywhere along their route. He had tried her link pearl but it had gone unanswered. He headed back down from the Ebony Stalls, nodding at the few he knew as he walked out and down Elm Avenue, His ears twitched as he heard small peals of laughter and a very familiar voice. He followed the sounds down to the Amphitheatre before he found her, sitting on one of the benches surrounded by children of all races. She had two in her arms, another few next to her and easily a half dozen on the ground in front of her.</p><p>She hadn’t noticed him, focus solely on the children as she spun them a tale about their adventures. As with anyone else, she had the children hanging off her every word, edging forwards in anticipation. G’raha watched her as she kept them on the hook, keeping them enthralled with her words. Some of them let out a gasp as she reached the climax of the tale, another covering his eyes and shaking his head insistently. Ciri soothed them gently, promising that there was a happy ending.</p><p>They shuffled forward, one of the younger ones holding onto her leg with her head rested on her knee. Ciri ran a hand through her hair and gave her an encouraging smile before she launched into the ending of the story, weaving the story lines together for the finale of the tale. It was one of their adventures, causing him to remember the actual memory rather than the edited version for the children. As she told the end of the story, he smiled as he watched how animated the children became. They gasped, speaking over her in an attempt to guess the ending. Ciri laughed indulgently and shook her head.</p><p>“Now, now,” she admonished gently. “Care to let me finished?”</p><p>The children settled down and let her finish the story, clapping their hands once she had finished. Some of them left immediately but some hung around, wanting to stay with their Hero longer. But to these children, she was just a story teller who paid them patient attention. G’raha watched her as she spent the time with them, knowing she was genuinely enjoying herself. He crossed his arms and waited for her to finish.</p><p>He let his mind wander, thinking of their own future. He saw them in their own house, a cosy place for the two of them. Ciri, older than he by many years but still looking as youthful as the day he met her. He could see vividly her rounded belly, her soft expression as she ran a hand over herself. Another flash and there was a child, red like he but with hints of their mother’s black and white colouring.</p><p>So lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice one of the miqo’te children come up to him and tug his pants, thumb in her mouth. He looked down and smiled, kneeling down so he was on her level.</p><p>“What is it, young kit?” he asked, ears pricked forwards. The young girl looked at him, then at Ciri, then back to him.</p><p>“Are you... bonded?” she whispered as if she would be told off for asking. He smiled fondly, casting a glance at Ciri before turning back to answer.</p><p>“No, we are not. Perhaps someday, however,” he told the little girl.</p><p>She nodded, looking serious before she looked at the last few children near Ciri. “She protects us,” she said with a nod. “Will you protect her?”</p><p>G’raha nodded firmly. “With my life, if need be.”</p><p>The girl looked up as her mother called her back to her side. She gave him a cute smile before she scampered back to her mother. He stood back up and glanced back to Ciri, leaning back against the fence. Once the children had dispersed, Ciri stood up and stretched her arms over her head. Of course, he didn’t waste the chance to appreciate the sight. She let out a soft happy sound and turned around, looking slightly surprised to see him there. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and leaning in for a kiss. He obliged her and pulled her in against his side.</p><p>“You disappeared on me,” he chuckled.</p><p>Her cheeks went slightly pink at that. “I got distracted by the children.”</p><p>“A fact I am sure they appreciate,” he said as they walked back towards the plaza.</p><p>They made their way through Gridania slowly, in no rush to get back to their rented inn room. Ciri noticed his mind was somewhere else and squeezed his hand gently. He looked up at her and gave her a slight smile as they rounded the corner towards The Roost, entering the tavern and making their way to their room. Ciri hummed softly and toed her boots off, leaving them by the door as she wandered over to the bathroom to wash her face and hands. G’raha watched her as she floated about, rambling to him about whatever came across her mind. The fact she was so at ease with him when, in public, there was always an element of a performance reminded him just how much he loved this woman.</p><p>He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing his cheek between her shoulders. She let out a surprised sound and rested her arms on his. Her ears flicked back as she felt more than heard his purr rumbling against her. She let out her own hum of delight and let him stay as long as he needed. He eventually pulled back and she took the chance to spin around, quirking a brow at him curiously.</p><p>“Just… a thought,” he explained in a non-explanatory way.</p><p>She let out a huff and nudged his shoulder. “Do share?”</p><p>He flushed slightly and headed over to pour them some mulled wine. Ciri padded after him, curiosity piqued with his aversion. She gently took his thrashing tail and stroked it gently. He shuddered at the intimate action, ears flicking back to focus on her.</p><p>“Raha… what is it?” she asked softly, smiling as his tail automatically curled around her wrist.</p><p>He turned back to her; cheeks pink but the desire in his eyes betrayed his thoughts. He abandoned the wine on the tray and pulled her close, nuzzling her cheeks with a happy purr. Ciri held him close and edged him back towards the bed. No matter what he told her, knowing them both as well as she did, there was a very high chance it would end with them naked together.</p><p>“One of the kits asked me a question today,” he murmured against her neck, pressing gentle kisses against her skin.</p><p>“Mm…?”</p><p>“She asked if we were bonded,” he whispered, curling an arm around her to pull her even closer. “Asked if I would protect you.”</p><p>She slid her hand under his shirt and traced random patterns over his bare skin. “And what did you tell her?”</p><p>He nipped her neck and huffed. “I said one day, and I would give my life to save yours in a heartbeat.”</p><p>She pulled his head up so she could stare into his eyes, looking intense. “You will do no such thing. I refuse to live without you.”</p><p>“Nor I, you,” he reassured her, cupping her cheek and bringing his forehead to hers. “But the world needs you more than they need me.”</p><p>She made a distressed sound and closed her eyes. “Hells to what the world thinks. I would not continue without you.”</p><p>He pulled her in close, kissing her gently. She pressed against him and kissed him back. He rubbed her back gently to soothe away the unintended distress. Once she had settled back down, relaxing back into his arms he continued with what else he had been thinking about. He tucked her against his side, her head on his chest as he nuzzled her hair again.</p><p>“I saw you with those children and you are a natural,” he whispered. “I… thought of how it would be with us, at some point.”</p><p>She buried her nose in his neck and inhaled slightly. “Ours?”</p><p>He hummed the affirmative, his tail wrapping around her waist instinctively. “I imagined you pregnant with our kit… you looked beautiful, my love. Rounded belly with the glow women get when they’re with child… a little red head like me, but with your dark highlights…”</p><p>She smiled against his neck, nodding slightly. “I can see them.”</p><p>“I want that for us, Ciri Kisne. I want to be your bonded and father to your children… to be with you for the rest of my life.”</p><p>She let out a delighted hum and looked up at him, head tilted as she smiled widely at him.</p><p>“All you have to do is ask,” she said happily and leaned in to kiss him again, moaning softly as his hand slid down to squeeze her ass. “I know not of anyone who has such a child, but we can make our own family. The joy will be in the practical assessments.”</p><p>He let out a laugh and pulled her back in for a kiss, grinning against her lips. Ciri let out giggles as well as she pulled at his shirt, urging it up over his head as he sat up slightly so she could toss it aside. She ran her hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples playfully as they pressed kisses to each other. They slowly undressed each other with chuckles and giggles. Ciri straddled his thigh and rocked over the corded muscle, letting out a gasp as he squeezed her ass, guiding her as she moved. She leaned in to lick her way over his shoulders and over his neck, focusing on his tattoos. He gasped softly at that and tilted his head back, grinding against her as she traced them intently.</p><p>She hummed as they rocked together, nipping his neck before leaning over him to kiss him languidly, letting the pleasure build up naturally rather than rushing towards it. They murmured sentiments of love to each other between kisses, rolling their hips against one another until G’raha groaned, clutching Ciri to him as she paid special attention to his ears. He became rock hard and grinded his length against her thigh as she took the tip of his ear between her lips and suckled gently. She hummed at the keening pleas he let out, reaching with her hand to pet the other. He all but writhed under her, nails digging crescent patterns into the skin of her hips as her name fell from his lips in a chant.</p><p>She nuzzled her way over it, pressing soft kisses and little nips to the sensitive peaks and smiled fondly as he arched up into her. She whispered encouraging praises as she kissed his forehead and swapped ears, delighting in the hoarse cry he gave her as a result. Ciri scratched behind his ears gently and hummed softly. He pressed their hips together as he rutted against her, urgently seeking the friction he needed.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, my Raha,” she whispered between kisses along the length of his ear.</p><p>She let his ear go as his head tilted back, pulling her in for a rough kiss as he came hard against her thigh, coating her skin in his release. Ciri deepened their kiss as he groaned against her, running her hands through his hair as she kept rocking her own hips slowly. He pulled back with a gasp; cheeks flushed dark red as he looked up at her in wonder. She stroked his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. He purred as he rubbed their noses together, slowly coming down from his high.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over, pinning her down and kissing her again. She arched up against him and whined his name as his thigh pressed against her core. Her own ears twitched as he leaned over her to return the favour, suckling on her ear as she all but thrashed under him, her heat rising up and over her as she wailed his name. He stroked her other ear in return, making sure he ran his fingertips against the sensitive furless skin on the inside. Her nails scored down his back as she rocketed up against him almost violently, crying out a wordless moan as his tongue slid against the same spot on the other ear.</p><p>“Raha! Oh, Twelve! Please!” she cried, bucking up under him.</p><p>He managed to keep her down and continued his slow onslaught, determined to have her come undone thoroughly. He knew she was close and he was determined to give back the utmost pleasure she had just given him.</p><p>Ciri was beyond being able to keep herself quiet, nails scratching down his back as she writhed under him. His chest brushing her nipples, leg between hers as she wrapped her legs around his. It didn’t take long for her come find her release, shattering under his tender care with another loud wail, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes that were gently kissed away. She let out little gasping sobs as he rolled them over, stroking her hair gently and murmuring softly while he tucked her into his side. Her hips still rocked against his in the aftershocks, her slick covering his thigh and let her slide easier over him, overstimulating her but unable to stop.</p><p>G’raha gently slid his thigh from between hers and ran a soothing hand over her side and hip, coaxing her down gently from her high. He was hard against her but he ignored his need to take care of his beloved. Her shakes eventually tapered off, able to lift her head from where she had buried it in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her damp forehead and brushed some errant hair from her eyes.</p><p>“Hello,” he murmured, smiling at the dazed expression on her face.</p><p>“Mmm…” she mumbled, blinking up at him slowly before leaning in to kiss him again.</p><p>He ran his fingers through her damp strands of black and white hair. She nuzzled up against him and pulled back after a moment, eyes slightly clearer than they were. They both smiled and laughed softly, pressing their foreheads together again gently.</p><p>“Do you think we’ve thoroughly tormented the other guests?” she asked hoarsely, amusement colouring her tone.</p><p>He chuckled and kissed her cheeks. “If not, we still have time later,” he told her.</p><p>She wiggled closer and groaned softly, body shuddering as her thighs brushed. G’raha rubbed her back gently again before looking over at their abandoned glasses of wine. He untangled himself from her despite her adorable whine of protest. He shushed her teasingly before walking over to the table to pick their glasses up. Ciri took the time to roll to her side; head propped on her hand as she unabashedly watched him walk back, his cock still half hard as he came back towards her.</p><p>She sat up and made grabby hands for the drink which pulled a laugh from G’raha as he handed it to her. She took it greedily with a chirp of thanks, drinking it without taking her gaze off of her lover. He quirked a brow at her as he sat back down on the bed. She curled up against him and set her head on his shoulder. He didn’t resist his urge to kiss the top of her head, smiling as her ears brushed his cheek and sent shivers up her spine.</p><p>“Mean,” she pouted up at him.</p><p>“Finish your drink, love, then we can take a nap,” he coaxed her.</p><p>She smiled and finished what was left of her drink, setting her cup aside and taking G’raha’s once he was done. They curled up under the blankets together, Ciri on her back with her arms around him as he nuzzled into her chest, pressing a gentle kiss to her nipple before closing his eyes. He ran a hand over her belly gently with a smile against her skin.</p><p>“One day,” she murmured against his hair, her own eyes closing.</p><p>He hummed in affirmation, tracing promises of love against her side as they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all my fellow depraved pals in the Emet Bookclub! I love you all, and if you want to join us, please do! We have something for everyone ^.^</p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/wnushfup">Emet-Selch Book Club</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>